


Pursuing Lengths

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Friend Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Olivia finds a pegasus hanging around camp, she tries to ride it but ends up failing. Sumia helps her with riding!For the Shrinking Violet Zine!
Relationships: Olivia & Sumia (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Pursuing Lengths

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something with somebody that Olivia normally doesn't interact with in game and then i made it for the zine :o I hope you enjoy!

Olivia always had a soft and caring feeling for animals; she’s ridden horses, has caught bird’s attention while dancing, and she’s been quite friendly with the crows that Henry takes back to the camp sites every once in awhile. However, pegasi could fly and, since she was afraid of heights, she didn’t really understand how to ride a winged horse. 

It was a warm afternoon when she found the pegasus. She was outside of her tent practicing her dancing, when she heard a slight neigh in the distance. It startled her for a moment as she assumed someone was watching her dance. 

Curious at the noise, she turned around and saw a winged horse eating grass. The colt was a slight ways away from the camp, and she had noticed it seemed a little sad. She walked over to it, worried about its health, and as she got closer to him the flying creature got a little startled and stumbled a bit before calming down as Olivia petted his head. 

She had the thought that since nobody was around, she could try and ride the pegasus and see if she can pursue new lengths with her performing skills. After some time to actually make sure he was calm, she went up onto the winged colt and tried to see if he could fly with her on him. 

As she did however, the stallion got scared and ended up flying away with her still on him, and with nothing to hold on to she ended up slipping off of him and falling down from around a hundred feet off the ground. 

“Oh no! Aaaahhhh!!!” she cried before she closed her eyes to brace herself for the hard fall. As she was falling closer and closer to the presumably hard ground another pegasus, who seemed to have someone on it this time, swooped in and caught her.

She opened her eyes to see one of the pegasus knights, Sumia, in front of her. Being afraid still, Olivia hung onto her arm in order to calm down until they landed back at camp. Once they landed Olivia immediately slipped off the saddle and onto the ground, still shaking both from the fall and the fact Sumia had noticed her. Once Sumia tied a lead to her pegasus and onto a fence post, she asked Olivia what she was doing with one of the pegasi that was by the camp site. 

“Oh.. uh,” the dancer stuttered for a moment, “I was trying to see if the pegasus would be comfortable around me.” She admits, obviously embarrassed. 

Sumia sighed, less annoyed and more relieved that Olivia was alright. “I think you made him scared,” she said. “You weren’t careful enough and you scared him.” The dancer felt more embarrassed, then Sumia abruptly continued. “By accident though, and I don’t blame you for what happened. It happens all the time for me.” 

Olivia felt slightly reassured and huffed a breath. “Do you know where he went?” she asked, sounding concerned for the pegasus she had found around the camp grounds. 

“I presume he’s alright, I saw him land not too far off from here,” Sumia replied. “Before we go back though, I think you need a better outfit for riding.” She examined the outfit that Olivia was wearing. “I don’t think your dancer outfit will work out, especially since you have no shoes on.” Olivia nodded nervously and Sumia took her to get into the right attire. 

After about fifteen minutes, Olivia was wearing the outfit Sumia had given to her: she wore a golden armor chest plate that went over a pink striped undershirt, which also came with some black gloves so she could get better grip around her pegasus. She also wore some brown boots to cover her bare feet from getting hurt if she ever messed up when riding. To top it off she wore some baggy pants that were open at the front, exposing her thighs; she didn’t really like that but it was better than her dancing outfit. 

“Are you ready, Olivia?” Sumia asked the newly dressed woman. “I can get my pegasus too if you’re still nervous.” 

“That would be much appreciated! Thanks,” Olivia replied, feeling less scared and no longer shaking from fear, but still worried about if the pegasus will buck her off again. 

The two of them went outside and Olivia saw that her pegasus was still there, so she made sure that she was not afraid and still prepared enough. She was always afraid when trying new things, but she wanted to pursue lengths in performing so she took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from shaking. Since Sumia brought an extra saddle with her to put onto Olivia’s pegasus, she finally became less afraid and more confident. Confident like she is on the battlefield, when she’s not a nervous wreck afterwards She felt excited and bold; she was trying something new and thrilling and she was happy about it. 

When the two of them got onto their pegasi, Sumia made sure to ask the dancer one last thing before they took off “Are you ready?” 

Olivia looked over at the other pegasus rider. “Yes! I’ll try my best,” she replied. 

“Then off we go!!” Sumia yelled, making her pegasus fly, trying to keep her balance so she didn’t fall over and be a klutz in front of her friend. Once Olivia finally figured out what to do, both of the pegasi took off and they both flew for a while. 

It took Olivia some time to get her balance right but eventually she was soaring in the air. She got nervous at how high up she was, but with her friend Sumia by her side she felt unstoppable. 

After both pegasi started to grow tired, the two friends decided to land and take a break for the day. They walked back over to camp before the two of them sat down in front of Olivia’s tent. “So, how was it?” Sumia asked, feeling ambitious about her friend’s response. 

Olivia felt so excited that she finally did it, she finally flew on a pegasus, she felt like jumping up and down. “It was amazing! I want to do it again soon, Sumia!!” And with that, this was the start of the two friends becoming closer to one another.


End file.
